The War x feat konoha 11  sand siblings x
by Sempiternal Light
Summary: Orochimaru proclaims war on the Land of Fire. There will be sacrifices to be made, and mysteries to discover. FeaturingGaasaku, Kankuten, Kibahina, Shikatem
1. An Unwelcomed Surprise

The night air was still and silent, like the calm before a storm. It was somewhat uncanny, without even the slightest sound from the field that was famous for its vast existence of creatures. A gale blew and it grew unexpectedly icy cold. The long grass in the field swayed along with the cool wind, and it created a gentle rustle that seemed to be the only sound that penetrated the bitter air.

"Orochimaru sama, the invasion of the Land of grass has been carried out." A man crouched down and bowed with much flourish. The tone of his voice emitted fear, even though he seemed to be trying to conceal it.

A snicker could be heard from a figure standing on the right of the man. He gazed at the distance and gave a laughter that struck the man's heart with terror. The man cringed upon hearing it.

"Yes, just as I would have expected. Being allies with the Earth, the Waterfall and the Lightning turned out quite perfect for us, didn't it?"

"Indeed, Orochimaru sama." The man answered rapidly, although his voice seemed to be wavering.

"The plan to crush Konoha and to invade the Land of Fire shall ensue. Finally, after all these years of patient waiting, I have finally succeeded in doing so."

The figure gave a self-satisfied laugh yet again, breaking the silence. It was a laughter that caused the surroundings to grow colder. The man shivered visibly.

"Unfortunately, Orochimaru sama, the Land of Wind has allied with the Land of Fire, along with the Land of Water, and they are now doubling their defense. Our shinobis who were dispatched to gather information on their new tactics never returned. Orochimaru sama..."

The figure smirked, turning around to look at the man. "As would be expected of Tsunade, always so anxious to protect that little village of hers and her intelligent plans, isn't she? Just like my beloved sensei... An alliance? This will be cumbersome, I admit. Pass down my order. Cease all attack activities."

"Yes, sir!"

The man leapt off into the distance, leaving the figure standing alone in the field.

The wind ceased and silence fell yet again.

"This is going to be quite...interesting."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tsunade sama! Report! The enemy troops have retreated!"

"What!"

A lady with an impeccable figure slammed her fist on the table furiously. She had striking features, as many have praised her. Yet, she was endowed with strength that was unrivalled. She was the Fifth Hokage of the prosperous village of Konoha who was well-respected by many across the lands as well.

"What do you mean they retreated?" She muttered, flashing her eyes.

The jounin giving the report, flinched slightly and replied tentatively, "Er...well, it seemed that the attack at the Gateway of Earth (A mountainous area at the boundary of Land of Earth), was false and that it turned out that the shinobis were under a genjutsu technique that gave them the impression that they were being crushed by stones. However, the large scale genjutsu technique is virtually impossible for normal shinobis. Hence, the attacker is most likely an S rank ninja. But, after the technique was eventually dispelled, the attacker was nowhere to be found. After which, we received an anonymous letter stating that the enemies are retreating. The origin of this letter is however a mystery because, as soon as our hands had gotten hold of the letter, it was burnt to ashes, undoubtedly by a Katon jutsu."

Tsunade leaned back on her chair and clasped her fingers together, pondering what her next step should be. That Orochimaru, fancy him taking such a step. She thought with much repulsion.

"Order all troops to return to base. I will pass down further commands if need be." She barked immediately.

"Yes, Tsunade Sama." The jounin saluted and marched out of the room smartly.

That was all she could do, for now. What was she going to do? Was she about to carry out an attack? What if it was all a trap? Millions of possibilities were swimming around her head. She, one of the legendary sannin, was desperately anxious.

"Tsunade sama, I'm sure you're starving. I've brought you lunch." A woman chirped cheerfully, as she entered the room. "It's really unlike you to forget about lunch." Her voice gradually evolved into a worried one.

"I've got no appetite, Shizune." Tsunade replied tiredly.

"Tsunade sama! No matter what may happen, your health should always come first." Shizune answered with an annoyed aura to her voice.

"Yes, I suppose you are right," Tsunade began eating.

"By the way, Tsunade sama, I've heard from Kakashi senpai that the enemy troops at the Gateway of Earth have retreated, isn't it a cause for celebration?" Shizune remarked, stroking Ton Ton which had leapt onto her.

"I'm not sure that it is that simple. That Orochimaru has always been like a snake. Unpredictable. I really do not know what to do. It must definitely be a trap, and to think that he has in his possession a ninjutsu to paralyse such a large troop of shinobis. Although I hate to admit it, he has gotten to be quite the unmanageable enemy." Tsunade muttered, sipping the cup of tea, and wondering. "If only I was able to send some shinobis to the enemy lines to investigate. But that would be too huge a risk. However, if we just leave it be, we may never be able to defeat that snake."

Shizune glanced at Tsunade and grew rather worried. It had been months since Orochimaru along with the various other allies of his had declared war against the Land of Fire, Water and Wind. Terrible as it may be, many had perished in the devastating battles that took place between the boundaries. Many a village had been utterly destroyed, whatever was left was nothing by carnage. The war came at a particularly troubling period, when the prosperity of Konoha was being threatened. Many of the jounins were already fighting at the Gateway of Earth where most of the enemy troops were. Some of the chuunins were already dispatched to various areas of the land whereby enemy forces roamed. The genins and some of the chuunins were in the village, trying to ensure that the village was not affected adversely by the prevalent battles occurring so awfully near the land. Yet, it was simply insufficient to solve the problem. It was mainly due to the surreally powerful tactics that the enemy used to counter-attack the shinobis. Now, out of the blue, they were retreating? Something was most definitely up. Shizune grimaced upon thinking about what Konoha would be if Orochimaru were to succeed in the invasion.

Tsunade gazed into the distance where it showed the full view of the Konoha village. The peaceful village, her village... It was in her hands now, the fate of Konoha laid in her hands. What was she going to do? She had to make a choice...

"Shizune! Get me Shikamaru, now!"

"Right away, Tsunade Sama!" Shizune rushed out of the room hurriedly.

It was time for something immense to begin.


	2. The Nine Stars

HEY! **Hope that you will enjoy this story and i really want to know how you guys feel about this story so, can someone please give me a review. XP THANK YOU!!!**

"Byakugan!"

The sound of shurikens being deflected were heard distinctly in the lush forested area surrounding Konoha. Further sounds of weapons being thrown were yet heard again and this time, however, the time for the weapons to be deflected and thrown aside were much quicker than before.

"That was amazing, Hinata!" A girl with her hair tied in tight and neat buns swung out from behind a large tree and came to a perfect stop right in front of the girl who was panting.

"You...you were quite good too, Tenten. It is really different to be training with you instead of with Kiba kun and Shino kun. I wonder how Shino kun is right now, at the Gateway of Earth." Hinata sat on a tree trunk and pondered aloud.

Tenten smiled. It had been three months since they had both seen Neji and Shino. As the both were jounins, they had already been sent to the Gateway of Earth to assist in the retaliation against the enemy forces.

"I'm sure Shino and Neji will be able to handle the situation perfectly, they are after all, really intelligent and well-phrased when it comes to confronting the enemy. There's really nothing to be worried about, Hinata. But then again, times like these, are really...upsetting, aren't they?" Tenten answered, clenching her fists lightly.

Hinata nodded her head silently, glancing at the peaceful environment. How happy the Team 8 members were back then when the War had not begun. Hugging her knees together, Hinata began thinking of the times which she had shared with her fellow team members.

Simply thinking about how extremely tired but contented all the genins would be after the trainings that they had with their senseis made Hinata yearn for those times desperately. Yet, now, she was in a kind of limbo, with her cousin and even her team mate defending Konoha at the Gateway of Earth. Their lives at the edge...

"Hinata chan! Tenten chan!" someone yelled from behind them.

"Sakura chan! What's up," Tenten who was removing the weapons from the ground answered, puzzled. Why was Sakura doing here, wasn't she supposed to be helping out at the hospital who had had so many people being admitted in and out?

"Tsunade shou would like to see us." Sakura explained. There were large eyebags under her eyes and her hair was in an unruly state." I think it's something about a mission."

Tenten glanced at Sakura. Her friend seemed to have gone through quite a lot of hardships. It had to be related to her volunteer work at the hospital. She had heard the antagonising screams from the hospital in the middle of the night. Anaesthesia was hard to come by these days due to the War, and most operations on shinobis who were seriously injured were carried out with a herb that stimulated sleep. Sadly, it was not successful, and many an operation had failed, with the patient perishing out of sheer pain.

These days, it was all about pain.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Tsunade paced around her office, her stilettos clacking away against the solid marble floor. Scanning the nine people in the room, she settled herself in her armchair before finally speaking.

"As you all know, the battle at the Gateway of Earth has been going on for some time, till recently when the enemy troops have begun to retreat. Our troops have temporarily retreated, awaiting further orders," she paused, looking at them meaningfully.

"To be able to win this battle, we require information of the enemy's plans. It is inconvenient to send the troops stationed there as there is already a major lack of manpower and we are afraid the enemy might spring a surprise attack. Hence, I have decided to gather all of you as members of this team for this mission. Does anyone object to this mission?"

All nine of them flinched slightly.

"Tsunade sama, do you mean we actually have a choice to reject this mission?" Hinata asked timidly.

A silence followed.

"This mission is a risk. You will all put your lives on the end to perform this mission perfectly. All of you may be killed by the enemy. I understand if you refuse-"

"WE WILL NOT DO THAT!"

A voice filled with determination and vigour rang through the room. Naruto's eyes seemed to be on fire with fortitude.

All nine nodded their heads in unison. They were going to protect their village, even if it means killing themselves. This was their home. They will protect it even if it means losing their lives. That was the spirit of a shinobi!

------------------------------------------------

It was nearly dusk when the nine met at the village gate. The sun was gradually setting and everyone was waiting restlessly for the latecomers, Naruto and Chouji.

Just when they were about to send for them, both boys rushed up to the group, muttering apologetically and shouting their excuses- Ichiraku Ramen. Sakura looked dangerous with her eyes in slits as she scowled at Naruto.

"This is a HUGE mission, NARUTO! We were suppose to be here at 5 and look, it's 5.30 now! What the heck were you and Chouji thinking?!!"

Naruto cringed and crept behind Shikamaru slowly.

Shikamaru raised his hand to stop Sakura from bashing Naruto in his head. "Since the schedule is extremely tight, I will now reiterate the plan to you guys again."

"Firstly, this mission is somewhat dangerous. So, I have decided to split us into 3 three man cells. In every group, there must be one who is adept in medical jutsu, and one who is able to locate the enemy. Every group will travel together, horizontally. The first group in the front, the second behind it, and the third at the back. Hence, in the first group, Kiba, Sakura and Lee. Any objections?"

There was no response from all three.

"The second group. Hinata, Naruto and Tenten. The third group, me, Ino and Chouji. Objections?"

There were none and it was a while before anyone spoke. This was no longer a game. This mission...it was almost a road to one's grave. Playing right into the hands of the enemy...

Shikamaru nodded his head. "This mission, however troublesome it may be, will be extremely dangerous. Do not act recklessly. Our mission is to collate information on the enemy's movements. However, we are to meet up with a few comrades at the Sand Village before proceeding to the Gateway of Earth to infiltrate the enemy's encampment. Our goal is to reach the village in record time."

There was another uncomfortable pause. "Remember, this is for Konoha, our village. This is for the contentment of the villagers, and for the peace in the lands. If we can defeat this enemy because of the information we have gotten, even if we perish, we shall die in honour. This is a death befitting a shinobi!"

At that point in time, all the doubts in their hearts vanished. In place, it was filled with a raging willpower.

It was twilight when the team set off. The full moon which was shining brightly seemed to be encouraging them onwards, basking the nine with its warm rays. The stars that littered the sky were leading them on.

That night, there were nine stars in the sky that shone exceptionally brightly.


	3. The Monster

**The third chapter to this story e****mphasises a little more on the Gaasaku relationship, and I am intending to elaborate on the other couples later in the story. **

**As I am really really really curious about how you guys see this story, CAN SOMEONE PLEASE please please please give me a review of your thoughts? Pretty please, with icing sugar and chocolate syrup on it? -.-"**

**THANK YOU!**

**Ps: enjoy the story. Hehe. **

**

* * *

**

Three figures stood at the gate of the Sand Village. They had been there for quite a long span of time, always gazing expectantly into the distance. The desert wind tore at their black cloaks that they tightly held. Sand that had been carried by the wind scratched at their faces but neither made a movement to conceal their exposed parts under the cloak. They were used to the capricious behaviour of the desert wind.

"Oi, Temari."

A teenage boy who was clad in black with a hood over his head muttered in a low voice, not trying to overcome the loudness of the howling wind.

"Hm?"

"It is already late evening and this looks like a sandstorm is about to stir up, don't you think...," began the boy.

"They will come in time. I trust them." The last figure who had blazing red hair spoke, however, this time, with sureness laced in his voice.

None of them spoke. They had no need to.

The wind that had lifted the sand into the air had masked all that was in the distance. The clouds darkened and the wind grew stronger. A sandstorm seemed to be descending. Just when the three were about to give up hope staring in the distance, nine figures sprinting at breakneck speed came into focus.

They had arrived.

* * *

It had been a year since the nine had last met the three Sand siblings and it was a joyful affair for all. As the sandstorm was brewing, and all nine were extremely tired from the three day trip that they had taken from Konoha to the Sand village, they decided to set off tomorrow at dawn.

Very soon, the nine of the Leaf Ninja along with the three sand siblings were in a cosy restaurant, with a sumptuous spread of food on the table.

The boys were busy stuffing their faces, as they had been surviving on food pills for the past three days. Chouji gobbled down the food like no tomorrow, as though he was terrified that the others at the table might consume his beloved food. It was not long before Naruto and Chouji began to fight for the last piece of beef on the table, and furious glares were shot between the both.

The girls gazed at them disgustedly, before tucking in. Sakura, however, did not touch the food at all. Ever since she had left the hospital, she had not been herself. Scenes at the hospital of the patients' horrendous screams raged in her mind repeatedly, and she was feeling nauseous. The blood, the flesh that was torn from the body in such a savage manner, everything seemed to be whirling in her mind.

Sakura bit her lip, tasting blood in her mouth. Her countenance blanched and she felt unusually weak.

"You do not like the food?"

A voice seemingly directed at her rang out.

Rapidly turning her face towards her speaker, she realised that it was Gaara. His face was pale, as usual but this time, there was slight concern in his voice. None of the others had heard him.

She took a quick intake of breath before murmuring, "No...I...I think I'll need some fresh air. Excuse me."

She walked frailly to the door. When she was about to turn the knob, she felt her legs gave way.

Everything went black.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Sasuke, please, don't leave me. If you leave me, even if I have my family and my friends...if you leave me, I'll still be alone. Please, I beg of you, don't leave."_

_"You are still as annoying as ever."_

_"AHHHHHHH! Save me! Please, I beg you, save me...you are a medic nin, save me, please. AHHHHHHH! I don't wish to die! My wife, my daughter, my family…Please, please don't let them take me away. Please..."_

_"I will try, please don't say these things...i will give my best shot."_

_"Please, tell my family...my daughter...tell them, I love them...Tell my daughter that she is always in my heart...Help me...t-to tell her..."_

_"Happy...Birthday."_

A sudden burst of red jolted Sakura awake. She gazed into the eyes of Ino, who was bending over her, concerned.

"Did I just-"

"Yeah, you scared the hell out of everyone. Naruto freaked out and he carried you all the way to Temari's home. The hospital was filled with casualties from the Gateway of Earth, so we couldn't bring you there. I ended up trying to arouse you. Are you okay?"

Sakura smiled at this ridiculous question. What was she to say?

Ino took it as a yes, and chirped cheerfully, "It must have been your lack of proper food and sleep these past few days that caused this. Look, everyone's waiting for you downstairs. Come on!"

Sakura patted her hair, which was in a mess and followed Ino out of the room. The house she was in was humongous, with the corridors leading to many more rooms. The floors were tiled with mahogany wood and there was a faint sandalwood smell in the air.

"SAKURA CHAAAAAAAAAN! ARE YOU OKAY?" Naruto exclaimed, literally bouncing to Sakura.

"Yes. I must have been too exhausted," came her excuse, which was not really a lie.

Shikamaru then laid out a map in front of him on the table. "Since everyone's here, let's discuss our next step in this mission. Now, there are now 12 of us here. Our mission, again, is to infiltrate the enemy's lair and gather information. The Gateway of Earth is-" He circled an area with his red marker. "right here. We are now currently here." He circled another area with a blue marker.

"I assume that we might take around five days to get there. And according to my knowledge, the enemy's lair is right here-"he paused yet again to circle a random dark spot on the map with a white marker. "The Earth country has always been reluctant to allow people to enter their country to plot their land on maps, so the information we have to obtain on the exact position of the map will be much heavier. Hence, I suggest we split ourselves into groups and venture into different areas of the Earth country to determine the location. With these-" He rummaged into his backpack and removed 12 radio devices. "we can communicate. I have enhanced the radio devices so that they can communicate with a wider range of distances."

"You sure are well-prepared," taunted Temari who was leaning against one of the huge wooden pillar in the room.

"Yes, and this time, I won't need your help when I get into a tight spot because I won't get into a tight spot. That's the spirit a man should have." Shikamaru smirked.

"You mean you're still harping on what women and men should do. Now, that's a laugh."

Shikamaru rebuked, "There are just some things that I can do that you can't. Admit it."

"I can do anything you can do."

"Not really."

"Yes I can."

"As if."

They huffed and turned their backs on one another. Kankuro snickered, "You must really like him to care about his ideas."

Temari turned around slowly and spoke in a perilously quiet voice," What did you say, Kankuro?"

"Nothing, I didn't say anything."

"He said you like Shikamaru," Tenten giggled, getting a glare from Kankuro. "Why you little panda bear..."

Tenten ceased her giggles and her face turned a flaming red. She hollered, "Who's a panda bear?"

"You."

"I dare you to say that again!"

"Panda bear!" Kankuro smirked, apparently pleased with himself.

"YOU!"

"OI! You guys, we are supposed to be on a mission! Not on a holiday," Kiba barked out, finally bringing order to the room again.

Shikamaru gave Kiba a grateful glance before starting to explain how they were travelling in four three man cells and that they were to head from different directions into the Land of Earth. "Right, the first group, which consists of Kiba, Sakura and Lee, will travel into the Land of Grass, which I understand, has already been invaded by the enemy forces. This will make your mission much more complicated. Be careful. The radio devices that I have provided will most probably work, in the event that it don't-" he looked at them grimly.

"You're on your own. Basically, we just want the enemy's precise location as well as some of their latest movements. Other than that, lay low."

He paused, glancing at his three friends. He realised the danger he was putting them through. But, a mission was a mission, nonetheless.

"Hinata, Naruto, Tenten! You three will be sneaking into the Land of Earth directly, under the cover of the great amount of mountains, and caves there. Spotting the enemy's lair is your prime goal."

Naruto nodded his head and mock saluted Shikamaru. The leader grinned in spite of himself.

"Chouji, Ino and me'll be also be attempting to infiltrate the Land of Earth directly, but we will be approaching at a different direction from Naruto, Tenten and Hinata. Finally, Gaara, Kankuro and Temari will have similar goals to the first group, because their mission is much of a risk and if one group fails, there will still be another to obtain what we require."

He balked at the last words. If one group fails...

"Any violent objections?"

The eyes that returned him his gazes were enough to quell his further questions. "Great! Have a good night's sleep everyone!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura tossed and turned in her bed, she could not sleep. She was thinking of the man who died before her very eyes...his daughter, his last wish. The Gateway of Earth. It was there where he had been attacked by an enemy who impaled his body with kunais just when the man was under a genjutsu technique. The blood was spilling everywhere, Sakura was trying to stem the flow of it. She tried, she did. But to no avail.

Sitting up in her bed, she decided to walk out for a breath of fresh air. The roof top, she remembered. Temari had mentioned that earlier when she was showing them their rooms.

Sakura walked out of the room, barefooted, and before long, she had leapt onto the roof. She felt the cool night wind caress her cheeks, and her feet felt cold as it came into contact with the rough tiles on the roof.

The night sky was a dark purplish blue and there was a bright half moon shining in the sky. Only a few odd stars shined through the impending darkness. Sakura hugged her knees close to her and kept silent.

This war had resulted in too many sacrifices. Those shinobis in the hospital, and even the separation of families, friends...She was no help. She could not even help that man, that poor man with his wish to see his daughter. Tears began to form in her eyes and she sat there, allowing the tears to wet her face, not even bothering to wipe them.

"I see that you have found my favourite spot."

Startled, Sakura hurriedly wiped her tears with her hands. She turned and realised that Gaara was sitting on the opposite of the roof.

"I...I can leave now. I'm sorry to have intruded..."

"I never said you had to leave."

There was an awkward silence. The gale that blew made the surroundings intensely cold. Sakura who realised that she was clad in only a singlet and shorts felt the cold abruptly. She sneezed.

"Are you cold?"

"No, it's okay."

"You could have my cloak, if you want," offered Gaara, his back still facing Sakura. He removed his cloak and passed it to Sakura, not looking at her at all.

"Oh. Thank you." She took the cloak gratefully and wrapped it around herself. She felt relatively warmer.

"Erm. Do you come up here often?" Sakura asked, trying to break the awkward atmosphere.

"Yeah. On almost every night. The amazing view of the nightsky was the main thing that attracted my attention. What about you, what led you here?"

"Well, I was having a hard time sleeping."

"Why?"

Sakura was taken aback by his conciseness. There was no pretence in his voice, and he did not even try to avoid the subject.

"There are...some horrible scenes that I have witnessed at the hospital that truly scared me."

The wind began to howl, causing Sakura's hair to whip in her face messily.

"I see." He allowed a few minutes to pass before he responded again, "What do you think of this mission?"

"Well, it's a risk. But it's for my village, and that's all I have ever wanted...What about you?"

"Similar."

They did not speak for quite some time. Both wanted peace and serenity and this was more than they desire.

"Do you know the names of the stars?"

"No, I was never really into stars."

"I guess stars are not well-liked by many people. Although to me, they are a symbol of happiness. Back when everyone thought me a monster, I found solace amongst the stars...I think there are some people who still think that of me now."

"You're not a monster." Sakura hurriedly answered. "You helped Lee out when he was fighting Kimimaro and you saved your student, Matsuri. A person who has done these things cannot be a monster."

"Really? People still cringed from me whenever I approach them. Even when I am kazekage. But I must protect them, and fulfil my destiny as the kazekage."

"Destiny? This is love, Gaara. Love for your village."

There was no response from him. Sakura clutched the cloak around her body, feeling its warmth. She shut her eyes and began to relax, thinking of the beautiful stars that she had just seen.

Before long, she was fast asleep.

* * *

**I know everything is going extremely slow right now. The plot is going to progress slowly. HEHE.**

**But what do you guys think about the conversation between Gaara and Sakura? PLEASE PLEASE write a review! I really want to know how to improve my story!!!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	4. A Plan To Kill

**The story goes on and well, I think this chapter is not really interesting and everything...but it's sorta like a prologue for me. Still focussing on Gaara and Sakura. And I really really really really wish that someone someone someone will at least write me a review! I need some suggestions and motivation! **

**PLEASE, for heaven's sake, can I get a review? I really wanna see some response around here. It feels like I'm writing to myself…which sucks. Seriously. I assure you.**

**Okok, enjoy the story.**

**I'll give you a sweet if you write a review. Please. I really will. I may even give you a glass of orange juice!!! ARGH!**

**:D****

* * *

**

**The sky was at the tail end of what must have been a riotously coloured sunrise. A girl laid on the bed, the up and down movement of her chest indicated that she was still fast asleep. The curtains in the room were fluttering in the direction of the wind, and the room was slightly cool. **

**"Sakura! Are you awake? Oi! Forehead Girl!" Someone was rapping the door sharply.**

**The girl rubbed her eyes groggily. She sat up and yelled back, "Yeah, yeah Ino Pig! You don't have to go around shouting! Give me a few minutes!"**

**Just as she was about to walk towards the bathroom, something soft slid down from her shoulders and onto the floor. Sakura picked the fabric up.**

**Gaara's cloak.**

**The conversation that she had had with Gaara flooded back into her mind. He had thought himself a monster. Even till now? When the shukaku was no longer in him? But he was willing to give up his life for his village, that should be more than enough to convince anyone...**

**"Oi! Forehead girl! Hurry up! Breakfast's ready and almost everyone's downstairs! You can pack your stuff later!" Ino's shrill voice interrupted Sakura's train of thought momentarily.**

**"I'm coming!"**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"I told you, there are really some things that you are just not as capable of doing!" **

**"And I have told you to shut up about your woman and man rubbish!"**

**"Geez, you're more troublesome than my mum."**

**"Come on, you think every woman's troublesome."**

**A heated conversation was going on between Shikamaru and Temari who seemed to enjoy biting each other's head off. However, noone seemed to have noticed as it was simply too common to see them bicker.**

**Sakura entered the kitchen which was cramped with 12 people. The kitchen's walls were a deep blue, and there were pictures of the three siblings on the wall. Examining each photo, she realised that Gaara was always unsmiling in the pictures.**

**"Good morning." A voice that had a hint of indifference to it murmured behind her.**

**Sakura turned around, flustered. She hadn't expected anyone to notice her looking at the pictures.**

**"Er. Good morning. Had a good night's sleep?"**

**He shrugged and sat on the table, picking up his cup and began sipping it. Sakura bit her lip to prevent herself from pounding him and demanding an answer. Why the heck was he so freaking quiet?**

**Ugh.**

**Her stomach began to growl. Sakura pursed her lips and sat down beside Gaara. She poured herself a glass of orange juice, sipping it slowly. A sour but pleasant tang could be tasted in her mouth.**

**"Is that stuff any good?"**

**"Wha- Oh, you meant this?" Sakura pointed to the glass of orange juice.**

**Gaara nodded his head.**

**"Yeah. I've had this since I was young. Wanna try?"**

**He hesitated for a bit before assenting. Sakura poured another glass of orange juice and passed it to Gaara. Was she just imagining it, or was the room going quieter and quieter as the minutes ticked by?**

**She watched intently as Gaara placed the glass against his lips and drank the orange juice. After finishing his drink, he replaced the glass on the table. Sakura looked at him meaningfully.**

**"Not bad. But a tad too sour."**

**"That's why I like it." Sakura answered nonchalantly. Two could play in this question and answer game, she thought sourly.**

**"Thank you." She added after some thought.**

**"For what?"**

**"For helping me to my bed last night. You did, right?" Sakura blushed lightly, she was still not very keen on remembering their conversation last night.**

**Gaara shrugged yet again. This is beginning to get on my nerves, Sakura thought.**

**"Oh, I'll return you your cloak later," added Sakura, getting up to leave the kitchen. She intended to pack her backpack but when she was about to walk up the stairs, Temari called out to her.**

**"Sakura!"**

**"Hn?"**

**"Erm. Just for you to know, Gaara has disliked orange juice ever since he was young, and he had never drank it, ever. This must be the first time I have seen him actually downing a glass of that stuff. Was this some kind of a bet?"**

**Sakura was taken aback. What?!**

**"Er...yeah, you could say it was..."**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**It was still early when the four three man teams gathered outside the entrance of the Sand Village. Lee was busy competing with Naruto how fast he could scale the walls that flanked the gate. They were making a huge racket, but after Sakura muttered a "Do you yearn to learn the way to write the word, 'Death'?" to Naruto, everything became considerably quieter. **

**Shikamaru who was _still _quarrelling with Temari realised that everyone were finally paying attention. He cleared his throat and began giving out orders.**

**"Alright. Since it is still early, we can most probably reach our different goals if we continue to move on and only rest for certain periods of time. Remember our goals and keep in mind that this is for what we love and protect! Dismiss!"**

**Twelve figures rushed into the prevailing desert winds and vanished into the desert landscape.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**It could very well have been a hole. Yet, it was much too spacious to be one. The walls were rough, and not really what walls were like. They were rocky and chafed one's skin whenever someone brushed against it. A single candle lit up the room, with its flickering flame creating terrifying shadows on the uneven walls. **

**"Any news?"**

**The voice was like a metal scrapping at a rocky surface, raspy and inhuman.**

**"Our troops have retreated. The enemy seems to be in a precarious position; I suggest that we strike now, as their numbers have been largely reduced by our consistent attacks, Orochimaru Sama."**

**"What about you, Rukaro?"**

**A man coughed before replying weakly, "My spies have told me that Konoha ninjas were seen in the residence of the Kazekage and his siblings. They were seemingly on a top secret mission. However, I could not acquire further information."**

**"A mission? What do you think they wish to achieve, Rukaro?"**

**"It...it...is not possible for me to predict, Orochimaru Sama."**

**"Oh, really?"**

**There was an uncomfortable silence and the candlelight's unsteady movements caused more eerie shadows to be formed on the wall. The man who was sitting down previously, stood up and walked over to Rukaro.**

**Rukaro was sweating profusely, and turning paler and paler as the seconds whiled past. The steps of the man echoed throughout the room, it sounded ever so loud to the man.**

**Suddenly, the man's steady gait broke.**

**"I recall reminding you all that I will not stand a traitor, did I not Rukaro? Do you remember how I punish those that have betrayed me?"**

**"Ye-yes, Orochimaru sama."**

**The man's movements were quick, too fast for the eyes to trace. He murmured some words and snakes emerged from his hands, leaping onto Rukaro's face. They bit into every single area of his facial features, his eyes, his lips, his nose... A blood-curdling scream tore out from Rukaro's mouth.**

**Just then, Orochimaru grabbed a kunai and threw it at his throat. Blood gushed out of the wound immediately, slowly flowing down the throat, and onto his clothes. Foam could be seen forming at what used to be the mouth of Rukaro. His screams ceased, nothing was heard in the room anymore. The bloodied face of the man landed on the ground with a thud as his life left his body.**

**The snakes were dispelled. Orochimaru reverted to his original sitting position. The room smelt of fresh blood and the musty smell of dirt. The second man who had witnessed the events that had happened felt his stomach lurch as he watch the pool of blood forming on the ground.**

**"The future for a traitor is death, don't you agree, Hirota?"**

**"Of course, Orochimaru sama."**

**"Rukaro has so kindly been supplying Konoha with our plans, for money, and protection of his family. But he should really thank me; I have sent his family to meet him too..."**

**Another silence ensued, almost choking Hirota.**

**"Hirota. Your new mission is to ensure the end of these immature ninjas from Konoha, Tsunade must have sent them to collect information. There must be no survivors, I want my plan to be unaffected. If not, you know what will await you..."**

**Hirota felt his heart sink. Everything was looking ugly now.**

* * *

**How did you like that, eh? I know it's boring and all...BUT there is still more in the next chapter.**

**So please, if you want some better scenes, give me a review! Please, or I'll send a ninja dog after you and you'll have to go around with a dog on your butt… lol.**

**Till next time. TATA!**

**PS: I didn't know why i chose to use orange juice either... LOL. i mean gaara doesn't seem like a person who would drink orange juice...**


End file.
